Ça tuerait pas d'être heureux
by Plumardise
Summary: Receuil d'OS/Drabbles De tout genres, humo,drama,romance,family,friendship etc ! [Destiel] / [Sabriel] Mais aussi pleins d'autres ship selon vos demandes ! ;) Rendez vous à l'intérieur !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'entamer un petit recueil de One Shot plus ou moins courts !**

**Ce recueil contiendra du Destiel et du Sabriel, et puis pleins d'autre couple selon vos demande ;) ! **

**Je posterai un peu au feeling, mais tâcherai de poster une à deux fois par semaine :) **

**Le premier ci dessous, ne me demandez pas d'explication, je ne comprends pas moi même x) Envie de rire sûrement x)**

**Je pense faire beaucoup beaucoup de fluff, les trucs dramatiques c'est pas trop ça en ce moment, j'ai besoin d'un peu 'amour dans cette série ..!**

**Il y aura sûrement des spoilers au fur et à mesure, j'essaierai de vous prévenir !**

**Désolée pour les fautes qu'il reste malgré ma correction, n'hésitez pas à poster une review !**

**Merci de me lire encore une fois, je vous aime fort !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dean s'était réveillé, ou plutôt_ s'était fait _réveillé par un rire tintant à travers tout le Bunker, la bouche pâteuse et les yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil.

Après avoir péniblement ouvert ses orbes vertes voilées par la fatigue, et s'être redressé en position assise tout en maudissant celui qui osait rire à gorge déployé à – Le chasseur jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son réveil – 3heures du matin.. _QUOI ? 3heures ?_

Dean se leva brusquement, jurant de tuer l'auteur de son réveil forcé, faisant abstraction de l'élancement que subit sa tête, trop rapidement sollicitée, il s'avança – quelque peu chancelant, vers sa porte, la franchi et la claqua bruyamment, exposant son mécontentement à qui voudra bien l'entendre.

Il s'avança dans le couloir sombre du repère des Hommes de Lettres, jusqu'à apercevoir la porte du salon entre-ouverte, d'où lui parvenait des bruits – qu'il ne tenta pas d'analyser, il n'en était vraiment pas capable à trois heures du matin.. _trois heures._

Il soupira.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il fut d'abord éblouit, non pas par la beauté du lieu, mais par cette _putain _d'agressivité lumineuse dont faisait preuve l'ampoule unique qui le narguait au plafond.

« Putain de merde, éteignez moi ce bordel ! »

Ce qu'évidemment, personne ne fit.

« Dean ? »

_Cas._

Évidemment. Qui pourrait bien être assez fou pour se lever à trois heures (_t__rois heures bordel_), allumer la lumière du salon, et rire bruyamment, sûrement dans l'unique but de réveiller le chasseur.

« Cas putain, c'est quoi ton problème mec ? »

Dean avait rouvert les yeux et était présentement exaspéré par la vision qui s'offrait à lui.

Castiel, une couverture sur ses épaule, assit sur un des fauteuil, les jambes ramené à son torse, une tasse de café en main, était – semblait-il, grandement amusé par sa tasse.

Scène vraiment a_dorable, _aurait pensé le Winchester s'il n'était l'homme le plus viril de la création.

« Dean, viens voir ! »

L'interpellé soupira, mais accéda à la demande de l'ex ange, un petit sourire aux lèvres, parce que .. _c'était Cas._

Une fois à la hauteur du brun, celui-ci fit de grands gestes, manquant de peu de renverser le café brûlant sur le Winchester.

« Dean regarde, attends, non, ne regarde pas encore, DEAN ne regarde pas ! »

Le chasseur avait ouvert grand les yeux fasse à son ami, qui lui hurlait à moitié dessus, hystérique, alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

Castiel d'un geste brusque, baissa le chasseur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la même auteur, et lui tendit la tasse.

« Voilà ! Maintenant regarde ! »

Dean, ayant totalement oublié la raison première pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé hors de son lit à trois heures du matin (_Trois heures du matin putain), _se pencha un peu plus vers la café noir, et attendit.

Mais rien ne se passa.

« Euh, Cas je ne vois rien là »

Castiel releva les yeux, surprit

« Mais.. Il _n'y a_ rien Dean »

Le chasseur haussa les sourcils, dans une totale incompréhension, et planta ses yeux dans ceux beaucoup trop bleus de son brun, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Dean, pourquoi est-ce que tu rigole ? »

Le ton sérieux qu'avait prit Castiel n'eut pour effet que de redoubler le rire du chasseur, rire quelque peu hystérique et incontrôlable.

Ne comprenant même pas pourquoi il rirait, Dean était à moitié par terre, les brass repliés sur son ventre, des larmes de rires aux bords des yeux.

« J'en p-p-.. peux plus ! C-Caaas aide m-m-oiiiahaha.. »

Castiel regarda son ami, en pleine crise de.. _truc pas très normal,_ et fut lui aussi envahi par ce rire, vraiment étrange, et fini également au sol, la couverture répandu sur le parquet froid du salon, les joues douloureuses et les ongles enfoncés dans son ventre, douloureux lui aussi.

Lorsque les deux hommes se furent calmés, ou en tout cas, furent capables de se tourner l'un vers l'autre sans littéralement exploser de rire, ils se regardèrent, mer contre forêt, Ange contre humain, les yeux brillants de larmes de joies contenues.

Aucun des deux ne surent qui avait amorcé le premier geste, mais s'en préoccupèrent peu, préférant s'embrasser comme deux damnés, se frôlant, se caressant, comme s'ils se touchaient pour la dernière fois, voulant s'imprégner du goût de l'autre, de la douceur de sa paume sur leur peau, chaude et frissonnante.

.

Sam, réveillé par la porte claqué de son _crétin de frère_, était devant la porte du salon, les yeux grands ouvert devant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Son frère était mort de rire, et tenait Castiel par le bras, essayant de se redresser, alors que le brun était aussi mal en point que lui, se laissait tomber au sol, redoublants de rire.

Il hésita à entrer discrètement et réciter un de ses exorcismes apprit par coeur, lorsque les deux hommes se calmèrent, tout en ne se lâchant pas des yeux.

Il vit clairement les deux êtres se rapprocher et échanger un baiser des plus fougueux, sans aucune valeur morale, se dit Sam.

« Vous êtes des putains de malades. »

Il se retourna, exaspéré, et parti de recoucher, parce que, putain, il était que 3heures du matin !


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir ! Rendez-vous aujourd'hui avec deux drabbles relativement courts, (désolée) un Destiel et un Sabriel !**

**Tout ça concocté en à peine 5 minutes, soyez indulgents x)**

**Le premier, je ne l'aime pas trop, mais j'aime bien l'idée, je n'avais juste pas assez d'inspiration pour l'exploiter d'avantage..**

**Mais j'aime beaucoup de deuxième !**

**Bref n'hésitez pas à reviewer ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ! :)**

**À bientôt !**

* * *

_Moi, ou elle._

« Non Dean , j'en ai marre ! »

Une dispute au Bunker avait explosé.

Castiel était en colère contre Dean, ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs à travers le repaire des hommes de lettres.

« Roh Cas, ça va, j'ai rien fait de grave, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux.. »

Castiel fulminait.

« Déjà, Dean, il n'y a aucun cheval ici, ne détourne pas le sujet ! »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est une expression Ca..

\- Et ensuite – Le coupa l'Ange , si '_rien faire de grave'_ n'est que me négliger.. Me mentir pour aller la voir _elle, _effectivement, ce n'est sûrement rien ! Explosa Castiel dans de grands gestes.

\- Mais Caaas' soupira Dean.

\- Non Dean, ça fait des semaines que tu me laisse en plan, à n'importe qu'elle heure de la journée, pour _la _rejoindre !

\- Mais Castiel, elle a autant besoin de mo

\- Non Dean, j'en ai marre !

\- Mais enfin

\- Dean, stop !

\- ...

\- Il va falloir faire un choix, moi ou elle.

\- Un choix ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bor..

\- MOI. OU L'IMPALA DEAN.

Les yeux bleus de Castiel n'étaient qu'océan déchaîné sous les soupirs du chasseurs.

_Adieu Baby.._

Dean avait fait son choix.

* * *

_Direction Ailleurs_

Sam conduisait. La fenêtre grande ouverte laissait le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux, alors qu'un soleil d'après midi lui caressait doucement le visage.

La circulation était fluide, le route lisse et l'horizon bien trop loin pour s'en préoccuper.

Des lunettes de soleil posées sur son nez, le monde était couleur orangée, et ne déplaisait vraiment pas au jeune homme.

Les mains sur le volant, bougeaient aux rythmes de la radio qui fredonnait un air de vacance, une des ses chansons que l'on écoute pour fuir le gris des villes et la solitude d'une vie monotone.

C'est exactement ça, Sam fuyait.

À cette pensée, un sentiment s'insinua en lui, doux et réconfortant, Sam était bien, vraiment bien.

Mais, il manquait encore quelque-chose. Une infirme partie d'un truc, il ne savait pas trop quoi, qui aurait pu le faire sentir encore mieux, presque _heureux._

Au moment ou le brun pensait au moyen de combler ce vide, une main enlaça la sienne, chaude et masculine, une main divine, qui entremêla leur doigts, les posant sur sa propre cuisse.

Sam pouffa.

Évidemment, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Tu rigole Sammy-moose ? »

En cette instant, rien ne pouvait aller mieux. Il ne fuyait plus seul. Il ne fuyait même plus.

Il était chez lui.

« Gabriel, arrête ce surnom ridicule ! »

Tandis que son Archange pouffa, il souri, et se re concentra sur la route.

Direction Ailleurs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoooir ! Un petit tout petit OS qui je viens d'écrire, parce que c'est passé et c'est reparti aha **

**C'est du Destiel et c'est du fluff pur et dur ! (En ce moment j'ai du mal à écrire, donc je fais de mon mieux, mais je prépare un petit quelque-chose pour vous !) **

**Merci de ma lire et de me reviewer, ou pas d'ailleurs, lecteurs de l'ombre comme on dit dans le milieu, je vous vois aussi, et vous embrasse fort ! **

* * *

Ça avait commencé n'importe comment. Dean qui parle trop, beaucoup trop.

Et Castiel, qui l'écoute, encore et encore.

Cas adorait écouter Dean, toujours ne nouvelle histoire, des petits mensonges qui faisait plisser les sourcils du brun.

Alors Dean parlait, de chasse, de film, de port, de voitures, et ça fait sourire Cas, évidemment, et ça fait sourire Sam, mais pas pour la même raison.

Et Dean parle, autour d'un verre, puis de deux, de trois, complètement saoul.

Et Cas l'écoute encore, toujours, parce que c'est joli, Dean qui a le nez rosi et les yeux qui brillent, et c'est drôle, de le voir répéter la même phrase trois fois alors qu'il prend son verre en frôlant ses doigts.

Et Cas l'écoute encore, le lendemain matin, autour d'un café chaud et d'une aspirine, alors que le blond a les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux à peine ouverts.

Et il l'écoute, lui et ses commentaires incessants lorsqu'ils regardent un film, puis quand il bichonne son Impala, et Dean parle, _encore, encore_ et Cas en a marre.

Alors il se redresse et se rapproche de Dean, puis embrasse ses lèvres, doucement, comme une caresse ;

\- Dean, quand vas tu enfin te taire ?

Et Dean sourit, sans mots, sans bruit.


End file.
